


Tarder Sauce

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Collars, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom!Tarkin, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Hux is Not Nice, Implied/referenced Relationship, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Leashes, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Porn Holo, Porn Video, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Praise Kink, Pre-TFA, Sub!Vader, Trust, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, original trilogy, risk, sorta - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The result of 3 am ramblings in a stream about the need for more Tarkin/Vader.</p><p>Additionally: Happy Birthday Peter Cushing....!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarder Sauce

When Hux set himself the mission of discovering Tarkin’s files amid the Empire’s records he didn’t think he’d stumble upon _this_.

To take a few steps back into his current situation Hux had to consider why again he had gone on such a search. It had started with Ren and him pulling data from Empirical records concerning astral charters and other various navigational maps of planets to aid in the search for Luke Skywalker he knew. When it turned to Hux’s more personal interests he did not quite know but Ren had left him alone to search on his own. The _Finalizer_ had only so many places to be but Ren decided he wanted less of being around Hux when he was getting a somewhat fanatical gleam to his eyes the moment they landed on TARKIN, WILHUFF. 

The records were illuminating, to say the least. Tarkin, in his early years, had methodically made and labeled logs of information on and about the Clone Wars. These logs were subsequently marked on each data chip which was stored in a small box-like compartment which fit in the palm of his hand. 

Hux watched with glee as Tarkin’s voiced perspective on the Jedi Council, showing high distaste in their tactics even during his time as General, manifested itself more as he grew in rank. By the time he was Grand Moff, Tarkin held no shred of contempt back for what he called unnecessary Jedi interference in a war not at all meant for them to be a part of and only further delayed the inevitable.

When Hux ventured further and found some information on the original Death Star he was very pleased but was momentarily confused when, as he slipped the data chip out of its holding compartment there was an odd noise made from where the chip had been taken out. Wary, Hux swiveled his chair until the overhead lighting was at a better angle to shine inside. It was then he noticed the compartment had faux bottom. Hux felt around and smiled when he felt it give way to reveal another data chip, this one surprisingly unmarked.

He slid the chip into his pocket, intent on finding more about it later on in his quarters. Hux had no idea what was on it but for it to be unmarked meant it had to be something extremely important.....or extremely incriminating. 

All throughout his shift he periodically patted his pocket and quirked a smile to himself when he felt its presence. At one point when Ren was on the command bridge alongside him he had to school his features into sereneness that he knew Ren knew was probably falsified. Ren gave him an odd look (readable only through his minute body language rather than his face) but reserved commenting.

As soon as he got to his quarters (but before Ren arrived, as was per usual as of late due to their... forming relationship) he inserted the chip into his data pad and watched the blue three-dimensional projection appear.

Instead of some sort of secretive informational spread or something of the sort Hux was greeted by an entirely different sort of scene:

\--

Darth Vader ( _the_ Darth Vader) on his knees, a long plain black leash attached to something underneath the cusp of his mask that led back to Tarkin himself standing in front of a durasteel chair. Hux had no idea how long the scene had been going on given Tarkin’s cool appearance and Vader’s own masked face but as he checked the time on the chip he found it had been left frozen after the initial ten minutes. Hux idly wondered if he had just stumbled upon the last place Tarkin had rewatched it when he heard Tarkin speak. 

The clipped sound of Tarkin’s accent, playing crisply through the holo’s audio, excited Hux in a way that he didn’t expect. 

“Interesting how the Princess said you were at the end of my leash, wasn’t it?” Tarkin asked as he moved side to side, staying within the slack of the lead while the clipped sound of his boots on tile almost mimicked his voice, “It was as if she truly _knew_ how much on my leash you were.” 

Vader didn’t reply, instead he kept his masked face down-turned to the floor. Tarkin paused then sat down in the chair, his legs spread widely. It was evident that the question Tarkin posed was rhetorical or at least one not meant to be answered wrongly in the chance of some sort of punishment. Tarkin twisted his wrist to draw up some of the leash in his hand, forcing Vader to shuffle forward awkwardly on his knees until he was straddled between Tarkin’s knees.

Tarkin tilted his head, a cruel smile on his lips, “If I wanted I could keep you there all day since your knees are synthetic... but then you’d probably like that, groveling at my feet until you’re practically begging for my cock.” at the silence Tarkin gave a slight tug on the leash to angle Vader’s head up so he was looking into the eyepieces, “Wouldn’t you?”

Vader’s breathing hitched, made half choked in the modulator, as he haltingly said, “Yes...sir.”

“Now, now, what have I said about hesitance?”

Vader gulped, the sound magnified by the modulator, “That it is unbecoming of my status.”

“Good boy, you remembered well,” Tarkin praised as he reached out with his other hand and gave what appeared a loving stroke to the side of Vader’s mask.

Vader leaned into the touch and a seemingly silent exchange occurred between the two. Tarkin let the leash slip from his hand to pool to the ground as he reached reached up and unfastened his trousers before tugging them down enough to withdraw his cock. Then Tarkin leaned over slightly to put his hands on either side of Vader’s mask, his fingers gliding along the surface until they found the clasps. His sure fingers only paused at the last minute, the pads resting against the switches, as he looked seriously at Vader.

“Are you certain you want to do this?”

“Yes, sir. I can for a minute or so,” there was a tint of sarcastic teasing in his tone as he added, “What have I said about hesitance?”

Tarkin gave a rueful smile, “I believe that is my line. If you do your job well you’ll still be able to breathe. Now, do it.” with that Tarkin unlatched the mask, holding it to the side as he watched Vader took his cock in his mouth and sucked vigorously.

If Vader had any hair he would have sunk his fingers into it but as he did not, nor particularly liked being touched he grasped his fingers into his knee as Vader continued, his head bobbing gently.

“Yes...just like that...” Tarkin muttered, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his knee harder, “Right there, _Anakin_.”

Vader picked up the pace, his eagerness showing through a tinge rising to his face (hard to tell given the static blue nature of the projection, but then again, Hux was paying very close attention) and his gloved hands clenching at his sides.

Tarkin shuddered, gasping as he released and feeling his seed being swallowed up by Vader’s continued sucking. After he had leaned back to rest his backside against his ankles and licked up a stray drop on his lips Vader motioned for his helmet. Without a word Tarkin refastened it and suddenly there was a woosh of air as Vader drew in a large breath.

“Always playing it close.” Tarkin commented, tucking himself back in and refastening his trousers to be immaculate. 

There was a prominent bulge in Vader’s suit, one which Tarkin glanced at and then ignored on purpose. (Hux noticed it didn’t seem to be a cruel gesture, rather one given by Vader’s choice of not being touched more than desired. He found it vaguely romantic.) Vader stood, the robotics in his legs, especially his knees, whirring with the effort. Tarkin likewise stood and unclasped the lead from the collar then the collar itself from Vader’s neck piece.

“You may go.” Tarkin said as he quirked a smile, “Until I have need of you next time.”

Vader inclined his head, “Sir.” before turning with an elegant flair of his cloak and exiting.

The projection of Tarkin leaned over and smiled directly into the Holo-camera before the screen went blank.

\--

Hux couldn’t believe his eyes. In all his years of studying Tarkin and Vader he had never once considered them to be partners in the non-professional sense. He knew he shouldn’t but he replayed the scene again, his eyes latching onto every detail. 

When it once more reached the scene of Vader blowing Tarkin Hux heard the unquestionable sound of his quarter’s door opening and closing. He pressed the pause key and looked up to see Ren standing there, maskless and wide-eyed.

“What is that?” Ren asked as he looked at the paused projection hovering above Hux’s data pad.

“That would be Grand Moff Tarkin...and his pretty boy Darth Vader.”

Ren sneered, “My grandfather would never! He would stand proud over Tarkin any time he wanted.”

Hux picked up the data pad and presented it to Ren, his pointer finger reaching across and pressing the resume key to let Ren hear Vader’s soft moans as he swallowed down Tarkin’s release.

A slow smile spread on Hux’s lips as realization dawned on Ren’s face, "Your grandfather was quite good on his knees; but I bet you're better, aren't you?"


End file.
